


When the Claws Came Out 张牙舞爪

by Sophia2000



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Halloween, Halloween Challenge, M/M, One Shot, Sexual Content, Torchwood Halloween Fest 2020, Vampire Ianto, janto
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:42:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27471421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia2000/pseuds/Sophia2000
Summary: 万圣节到了，但Jack没心情外出庆祝。在Gwen设法说服他一起出去喝酒之后，他最终在酒吧遇到了一位英俊的年轻人。但这位年轻人并不像他外表上看起来的那样。
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Comments: 2





	When the Claws Came Out 张牙舞爪

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Samunderthelights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/gifts).
  * A translation of [When The Claws Came Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27146000) by [Samunderthelights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/Samunderthelights). 



> This work is not mine. The only work I have done is to translate it into Chinese. Thanks @Samunderthelights for creating this brilliant story! I hope you guys enjoy it!  
> （这篇文不属于我，我唯一的贡献只是把它翻译成了中文。感谢@Samunderthelights创作了这篇超棒的作品！希望大伙们喜欢！）

“我知道你在打什么主意。”

“我怎么不知道我在打什么主意。” Gwen咧嘴一笑，递给Jack一大杯啤酒，和他一起在桌子前坐下。“我们只是两个朋友，一块儿喝啤酒……”

“你觉得‘这’就能帮我放空身心吗？”Jack问。他环顾了一下四周，酒吧里大多是醉醺醺的学生，身穿万圣节的装扮。另外还有一些常客，正硬着头皮努力忽略掉那些闹哄哄的年轻人。

“来嘛Jack，你不能作一个整天闷闷不乐的宅男。”

“我才没有闷闷不乐呢。”

“我怎么不信呢？”Gwen问。她扬了扬眉毛，喝了一口手里的啤酒。“听着，我知道我们没能救下那个女孩，这确实很让人沮丧，但我们尽力了。现在放下它，来找点乐子，今天可是万圣节！”

“我讨厌万圣节。”Jack小声嘟囔了一句，却让Gwen脸上的笑容越来越大了。“过节只是一个借口，好让年轻人男女们喝得酩酊大醉，以及……”

“放纵取乐？”Gwen提议道。“调调情，也许可以和某个永远不会再见到的人来个激情之夜？”

“我不……”Jack开了个头，正在这时，他发觉一个年轻人的目光正穿过了整个酒吧，静静地投在他身上，和他的视线来了个对撞。他立刻噤了声。

Gwen扭头一看，忍不住哈哈大笑起来。

“我就说吧？”

“他在观察我们。”

“所以咧？”Gwen笑了，“他大概太紧张了，不敢过来跟你搭讪，你看看你，一脸凶巴巴要杀人的样子。说真的，找点乐子又不会要了你的命，听我的吧。”

Jack正要开口反对，警告她说他可能是任何人，或者是任何生物——没开玩笑的。但这时他看到那个年轻人起身向他们走来，心中突然激起一阵小小的紧张，这话便被咽进了肚子里。因为他无法否认，这个男人还真不是一般的英俊迷人，而他也不介意，就像Gwen所说的那样，和他来个激情之夜。

“你们好呀。”

“嗨。”Gwen笑了笑。“那我就不打扰你们二位了。”她起身时补上一句，在转身向去吧台前抛来了一个大拇指。

“你还能再‘含蓄’点吗？”Jack暗暗吐槽。但很快那位年轻人在桌子前坐下，取代了Gwen原先的位置，他便把注意力转向了对方，脸上小小地微笑了一下。

“我叫Jack。”

“我叫Ianto。”年轻男人说着，打量了一眼Jack的啤酒。

“哦对，你想……你想喝点什么吗？”

“不，不用。那么，Jack……今晚是什么风把你吹到这里来了？”

“只是和我朋友喝一杯而已。”Jack说，他能感觉到Gwen的目光正从她坐着的地方投过来，热切得几乎要在他身上烧出一个洞。“那你呢？你是和谁一起来的吗？那些是你的朋友吗？”

“不，”Ianto笑了起来，回头瞥了一眼那群学生。“我不认识他们。”

“我正想说，你的装扮……没他们那么有节日氛围。”Jack调侃道，Ianto扭过头来看着他，脸上带着笑意。“不喜欢万圣装扮？”

“这个嘛……”Ianto开始说，可是这群学生的嗓门越嚷越高，越喊越吵，噪音把剩下的句子都给淹没了。于是他的身子靠了过来，嘴巴几乎要刷过Jack的耳朵。“你想去一个安静点的地方继续吗？”

Jack看向Gwen的方向，对方又给他竖了个大拇指，点点头。

“好主意。我们走。”

* * *

Jack本以为Ianto会把他们带去另一个酒吧，一个小一些的、还没什么学生知道的地方。在一个更安静的地方，他们可以再喝上一杯，聊聊天，或许还能增进对相互的了解。

但他没料到Ianto直接把他带回了自己的公寓。

他倒也不反对。因为Ianto在他们身后的门还没来得及关上前就吻了上来，一股欲望的邪火窜过全身，兴奋感开始在体内积聚。

“等等，我们不是该……”在Ianto撕开他的衬衫的时候，他有些气喘吁吁地问。他差点就要说对他的衬衫悠着点，然后Ianto就再次吻了上来，领着他进了卧室，所以这句话又被噎了回去。去他的衬衫。他可以再去买件新的。

Ianto一把将他推倒在床上，一脸兴奋的笑容。

Jack一直习惯于担当控制的一方，在床上发号施令，而此刻这个年轻男人完完全全接手了控制权，他却一点也不介意。所以他任由自己被脱了个精光，任由自己的双手被绑在床柱上，时间每过去一秒，他全身的每一个细胞就越发叫嚣着兴奋。

他差点就要告诉Ianto，今晚Gwen只差生拉硬拽地把他拖进酒吧了，他差点就要告诉他自己多么庆幸她这么做了，否则他怎么也没机会邂逅眼下的这场艳遇。这时候Ianto手脚并用地爬上了床，眼睛在光线下闪闪发亮。

“准备好了吗？”他问。而Jack唯一能够做出的反应就是点头，因为他当然已经准备好了！不过准备好什么？他已经整个人躺平，被绑在对方的床上，完全猜不到接下来会发生什么。不过他活了这么多年，什么大风大浪没见过，不论接下来他们要玩儿什么花样，他都相信自己可以淡定自如。

然而这时Ianto的脸上闪过一个大大的笑容，笑容中有什么说不清的东西发生了变化，一股恶心感涌上Jack的心头。一瞬间后，他终于意识到自己看到了什么。Ianto张开了嘴，白森森的獠牙完全暴露出来，Jack立马开始拉拽手腕上的绳子。这些绳结本来并不是什么大不了的东西，捆绑甚至让他兴奋不已，但现在无论怎么拉扯，他都没法挣脱它们。

Ianto爬到他的身上，二话不说，就把獠牙深深地埋进Jack的脖子里。虽然Jack知道这杀不死他，但还是够他疼得哭爹喊娘。一想到即将成为Ianto的玩物，成为他可以随时吸食的对象，他就崩溃地大喊。

“你不可以这么对我！”

“咋了？”Ianto问。他低头看着他，一脸无辜地翘起嘴角，血色在两片的红唇上亮晶晶地闪烁着。“你是说……哦，我知道我杀不死你。”

“我的朋友，他们会找到我的。”

“哦是吗？”Ianto问。“可惜Gwen没看到你和我一起回家了哦！我很确定要……啊哈，至少一两天吧，她才会开始担心。我不知道你怎么想，但我想我们可以在那之前送你回去工作。你说呢？”

“这什么……你是个……你刚刚……”Jack严重结巴起来，感觉到温热的血液从脖子的伤口里流出来。但是感觉起来，Ianto似乎并没有要伤害他或者杀掉他的意思。只是觉得……像什么来着，到底像什么来着？“你咬我！”

“对啊。”Ianto笑了起来，“感觉怎么样？”

“感觉就像你他妈的咬我！”Jack凶巴巴地喊道：“等等，你怎么……Gwen没告诉过你她的名字。你认识她？”

“我认识你的整个团队，Jack。我一直在观察你们。”

“为什么？”

“哦这个嘛……像我这样的人，总是需要留心盯着像你这样的人。明白吧？”Ianto一边解释，一边温柔地抚摸着Jack的肚子。“我一直很小心，从来没有伤害过任何人，除了……你知道的……当他们叫我这么做的时候。”

“我没叫你咬我！”

“确实，但我了解你，Jack。”Ianto笑了笑，然后俯下身，把Jack脖子伤口上的血舔得干干净净。“你不会告发我的，对吗？”

Jack想告诉他他会，他当然会。他会想办法挣脱，然后他会把Ianto拖回基地，再想办法怎么对付他。

但这个家伙给他一种感觉，让他想搞清楚他究竟还有什么企图。而Ianto似乎能读懂他的想法，因为他俯身吻了他，血的味道一开始让Jack感到厌恶，但很快也开始让他一点点性奋起来。

Ianto又露出了一个獠牙尽现的笑容，然后探下身子，准备把Jack的阴茎含进嘴里。但就在他要这么做的时候，Jack大喊起来。

“停！你不……不要碰那里……你的牙……獠牙……反正就那玩意儿！！“Jack扯着嗓子尖叫。他的脖子上的伤口还在一突一跳地阵痛着。如果是脖子被咬的疼痛，他还勉强可以忍受，但如果是他的阴茎呢？哪怕是对他来说，这也实在太离谱了。

“你认真的？”Ianto哈哈大笑，“你不相信我？”

“我不认识你！据我所知你很可能把它咬下来！“

“怎么？”Ianto笑着，“你觉得我是什么？”

“我不知道！一只该死的吸血鬼？”

“我们是‘可以’做爱的，你知道吗？我以前做过这事儿。”

“我发誓，如果你要是……”

“好点了吧？”Ianto缩回了尖牙，脸上浮现出一个大大的笑容。

“我还真从没和吸血鬼在一起睡过。”

“你当然睡过。”

“啊？” Jack问。他确信如果自己睡过就肯定记得。“跟谁？”

Ianto只是笑了笑，然后低下身子，把Jack的阴茎含进嘴里，Jack还在半信半疑，暗暗料想着他会把獠牙再伸出来，估摸着这会不会是对方玩弄的某种把戏。但他很快就意识到，这不是什么把戏，Ianto说他以前做过这个，还真是丝毫不含水分。

“哦，该死！”他吐出这句话，脑袋向后陷进枕头里。“这真是……啊！靠……这……”剩下的话变成了一串呻吟，很快，他的眼前就开始冒星星了。

可是接下来Ianto向后一退，坐回了原位。Jack睁开眼睛，看着对方。

“你在干什……”

“你还想我停下来吗？”Ianto问他，眼中闪过一丝恶作剧的光芒。

“不！”

* * *

Jack第二天早上醒来的时候，完全止不住自己脸上的笑意，咖啡的味道让他觉得自己不是……好吧，他事实上仍然在一个陌生人的床上。一个吸血鬼的床上。

昨天晚上，Ianto爬到他身上骑他，力道很大很粗暴。他的爪子伸了出来，深深扎进了Jack的胸膛，但Jack丝毫没有因此而困扰。因为接下来的事，他们一起迎来的高潮，让他忘记了所有的疼痛。他从来没有像昨晚和Ianto做爱时那样，感到和对方如此的亲密，就比如Ianto在干完那档子事后吻了他，脸上带着一抹满足的笑意，在他的怀里沉沉睡去。

当Jack步入厨房，他发现Ianto正坐在窗前，凝视着下方的这座城市。于是Jack给自己倒了一杯咖啡，在他的身边坐下，脸上闪过一个犹豫的笑容。

“我必须问问……”

“我知道。”

“你是怎么发现我们的？”Jack问：“我怎么知道……这……昨晚，不是什么……”

“怎么？你以为我昨晚是想诱使你……干那事儿吗？我问了你想不想停下来，Jack。你随时都可以离开的。”

“我并不想离开。”Jack承认。“但你不应该知道我们的事。”

“我没有把你的事告诉任何人，如果这就是你脑子里的疑问。”Ianto叹了口气。“我只是在观察你，确保你没有发现我的事。这样我就可以在你抓住我之前离开。”

“那你为什么要让我知道你是谁？”

“我告诉过你，我知道你是谁。我一直观察了你们很长时间了。”Ianto咯咯地笑了起来。“我说我没有伤害过任何人，这一点我并没有说谎。所以你没有理由把我关起来，就好像我是什么……怪物一样对待我。我更愿意告诉你我是谁，这样我们就可以……我不知道，成为朋友？”

“不止是朋友？”Jack看着年轻人脸上的红晕，建议性地补充了一句。

“也许是吧。而且我也知道，你的基地里可以接受多一个帮手。我能帮忙，你懂的对吧？”

“我们真的应该提高一下我们的安保了。”Jack自言自语道，然后叹了口气。“昨晚……”

“如果你要我放过你，我会的。但我想请你和你的团队也放过我。”

Jack考虑了片刻，但是他一想到要和Ianto告别，一想到在让他知道自己是谁之后，或者说自己是什么人之后再让他离开自己的视线，就觉得不妥。于是他低头看了看手中的咖啡，一丝微笑慢慢在嘴唇上浮现。

“你做的咖啡确实不错……你做的茶怎么样？”

“只会更好。”Ianto说，脸上的笑容越来越大。“你确定你信任我吗？”

“并不。”Jack大笑。

“所以，这更像是……‘靠近你的朋友，更要靠近你的敌人’这种考虑？”

“也许吧。我想我们很快就会搞清楚你是两类人中的哪一类了。”Jack调侃道。尽管经过昨晚，他已经很确定Ianto是哪一类。“但不要告诉其他人关于……呃……”

“我是吸血鬼？”

“最好不要。”

* * *

“各位，这位是Ianto Jones，他将加入我们的团队。”Jack在他和Ianto到达基地后宣布。“Tosh，你能带他参观一下吗？”

“当然。”Tosh说着，露出一个友好的微笑，然后带着Ianto离开，一路上已经问了他各种Jack希望他不要回答的问题。

“那么……我猜昨晚一定激情四射吧？”Gwen笑着说：“昨晚的衣服……然后你给了他一份工作……”

“说来话长。”

“有多长？”Gwen笑道。“肯定挺长的，如果你……”

“你怎么会认识这个人？”Owen问，加入了他们的聊天。“为什么我们之前还从没听说过他？”

“他是昨晚的一夜情对象。”Gwen在他耳边绝代嘲弄地轻轻留下这句话。

“这是个玩笑吗还是咋的？”Owen问。“你不能随随便便把这家伙带到这里来。你根本不知道……”

“现在不聊这个！”Jack警告他。“回去工作。”

“这事儿真的假的？”

“Owen！”

Owen走开了，一边走还一边自言自语，但他没有违抗上校的命令。

“那是血吗？”Gwen问，把手伸向Jack的衣领。Jack很快掩盖住了那块血污，但她已经看到了。她俏皮地推了一下他的胳膊。“他很有一套玩法，是吧？”

“别。”

“嗯……我很高兴你决定跟他回家。不管你们做了什么，看来肯定对你大有好处。你看起来比昨天好多了！”

“你知道我带他来这里并不只是因为我们发生过关系，对吗？”

“管他呢。”Gwen耸耸肩。”这不关我的事。再说了，我懂我懂，他确实帅得人神共愤。”

Jack差一点就要告诉她关于他所知道的Ianto的事了，但这时Ianto和Tosh回到了房间。Ianto注意到了他，脸上闪过一丝紧张的笑容。不知怎么的，他看起来一点也不像昨晚那个自信的年轻人——那个咬了他的吸血鬼。他看起来就像是任何一个刚开始一份工作的新人。Jack的眼睛忍不住一直粘在他身上，不知道自己把他带到这里来的决定是否正确。

但Tosh带Ianto观光完一圈后，走到他面前时，他发现自己很快地亲了他一下，亲完一口才把对方带到了一个更私密的地方

“你不会已经开除我了吧？”Ianto低声说。“我还没开始干呢。”

“你确定这是你想要的吗？如果你现在离开，我不会来找你麻烦的。你可以继续……像你以前那样生存……只要你不伤害任何人，我保证不会告诉其他人。”

“我想要这个，Jack，我想要一份正常的工作，一份……”

“一份正常的工作？”Jack笑着说：“我还以为你一直在观察我们，已经很了解我们了呢。”

“你知道我的意思。我想要一个能够正常生活的机会。”

“如果你在这里工作，你永远不会得到这样机会。”

“我会找到这样的机会的。”


End file.
